fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumi
Lumi, better known as the Snow Queen, was one of Geppetto's lieutenants and a powerful sorceress. According to Jack Horner, she is one of four sisters, each representing one of the seasons, who jointly ruled four kingdoms with each moving in a yearly cycle to bring the seasons in a predictable manner to their subjects. Put to sleep by Briar Rose, Lumi eventually awoke when Ali Baba reset Briar Rose's sleeping curse.Fairest 2 Her years in a deep sleep allowed her body to purge itself of the magic the Adversey used to keep her supernaturally loyal to him. She has since resigned herself from serving under the Empire and Geppetto himself. History Early Life The Snow Queen ruled over the four neighboring kingdoms of Viss, Lamien, Dunhill and Haven (not to be confused with the other Kingdom of Haven) alongside her three sisters. Once each season, four times a year, Lumi and her sisters would all move one kingdom over, in a clockwise rotation. They would bring with them the change of the seasons in a natural and predictable manner, all to the benefit and appreciation of their respective kingdom's inhabitants. Lumi was a pleasant monarch and reputedly loved by one and all. One day, she allowed Jack Horner into her court, wanting to hear tales of his many adventures. Jack eventually managed to seduce Lumi and the two became passionate lovers. When Lumi fell ill for the first time in her life, she feared it would render her unable to participate in the seasonal shift and bring winter to the next kingdom on schedule, as such she naively gave her powers to Jack so he could make the change in her place. But instead of fulfilling his promise, Jack took the mantle of "Jack Frost" and decided to keep the powers for himself, abusing Lumi's gift and using them recklessly. He also showed no faithfulness to Lumi as a lover, contemplating seducing one of her sisters and sleeping with several women during his travels. When Lumi's illness turned out to be nothing more than pregnancy, and, the denizens of her kingdom prepared to seize her castle out of anger for the off-balance of the seasons, Lumi discreetly moved in with one of her sisters and gave birth to Jack's son. After four years, Lumi's sisters managed to persuade Jack into relinquishing Lumi's powers back to her. But while her powers returned, Lumi's attitude was forever changed; she had now become as cold and as cruel as the season she represented. During and After the Exodus Many years later her world was invaded by The Empire. She was defeated in battle but managed to strike a deal, she would serve the Empire with the condition that her world would be spared. For many years later she would dutifully serve the many campaigns of the empire. Unbeknownst to her and many others, she had been kept under a spell in the form of a monthly dose of a the same potion Geppetto used on all the Wooden Soldiers. During the direct struggles of the Empire with Fabletown she was the one who captured Boy Blue and devised the never used counter-strike against the Mundy World. Her days as a servant of the Adversary came to an end when the Capital City was taken over with the sleeping curse of Briar Rose. While she was in deep slumber her powers were transferred to her son, who was still in her own world. He, unlike his father, returned to the cursed city and returned the powers to his mother. She was woken after the spell was broken by Ali Baba and the first thing she did was take revenge on the goblins who manhandle her. She later pursued and captured Ali Baba and Briar Rose with the intention of killing them, but then she overheard the bottle Imp telling the story of the fateful christening of Briar Rose. Having gone so long without her stories she spared their lives while the imp narrated. During the tale the name of Hadeon the Destroyer was repeated often enough to summon her and she broke into combat with the Snow Queen. Ultimately it was Briar Rose who defeated Hadeon. She let Rose and the Imp go free and was pleased that Ali Baba, who had fallen in love with her, chose to remain. Lumi is then one of the fables targeted by Goldilocks in her murderous spree against the fairest fables. She is killed alongside Ali Baba, but by the magic properties of the sword she is able to be brought back to life at the expense of Ali Baba staying dead, which was a choice made by Cinderella. Characteristics A sorceress of great power, Lumi appeared as a tall and very beautiful young woman with alabaster skin, white hair and blue eyes. She has repeatedly shown a sharp mind and a cunning aptitude. 'Powers and Abilities' *Lumi is generally surrounded by an aura of cold, to the extent that it's usually snowing in her vicinity. She is capable of pulling in the winter weather surrounding her if she so chooses, but rarely does so. *The ice in her constructs is self-renewing.Fairest 4Fables 150 *Lumi is capable of magical transportation, even between worlds. *Lumi seems to have some sort of mystical sixth sense, that allows her to discern certain amounts of knowledge she would normally have no way of knowing, as she could sense Blue's presence. *She commands legions of frost creatures, including giants. *She is capable of transferring her wintry powers to anyone she wishes. *Like most other Fables, Lumi is unaging and very difficult to kill. This is allegedly based on the popularity of their tales. Due to being a 'goddess', Lumi may have already had some innate caliber of immortality. Trivia *The Snow Queen's name "Lumi" is of Finnish origin and means "snow". **This obviously alludes to her status as the Snow Queen and icy powers. *Lumi's remarks to Winter Wolf about starting a romantic relationship hint at her being bisexual; whether or not Lumi was serious about this proposition is unknown.Fables 150 *Lumi stated to Winter, the current North Wind, that should they become romantically involved that they could cement the natural alliance of winter and snow formerly, implying that while she can produce effects that cause symptoms commonly found during a typical winter (i.e. cold climates, snow), Lumi's power does not actually stem from some divine authority over the season of winter itself. **Most likely she can be considered the goddess of snow. *Lumi's skin tone seems to have changed since her introduction into the series. While at first having a pale, ivory skin tone, Lumi now possess a whitish-blue complexion. *What Lumi is exactly is currently unknown. Many refer to her and her three sisters as being goddesses, but their exact origins are shrouded in mystery. *The Snow Queen is the titular character of the eponymous tale. She travels the world expanding her domain in winter. She is successful in abducting a boy named Kai after he has fallen victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror. She promises to free Kai if he can spell "eternity" with the pieces of ice in her palace. Gallery Jack of Fables - LumiTheSnowQueen.png Jack of Fables - Lumi01.png Lumi07.png Lumi 01.jpg Lumi ice06.png Lumi ice05.png Lumi ice04.png Lumi ice03.png Lumi ice02.png Lumi ice01.png Lumi 02.png FI150 Lumi -Willingham.png LumiSQ.png Lumi.jpg Mark Buckingham.jpg References External Links Category:Magic user Category:Fable Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive